


Angelina at The Yule Ball

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Angelina doesn't know why she went to the Yule Ball with Fred.





	Angelina at The Yule Ball

"Friends?" He asked.

"Friends." She agreed.

Angelina didn't know why she said yes to Fred. Maybe it was because George was watching and she wanted to make him jealous or to prove a point to their little brother, Ron.

She excused herself to get a drink when she was approached by a different ginger.

"George?"

"Care to dance m'lady?" 

Angelina giggled before accepting his hand. This was what she actually wanted.


End file.
